Skyscrapers, Elephants, and Jello
by AngelDemonSakura
Summary: ... And how I got detention.


Hello! This oneshot here is part of a weekly challenge I started with my friends to motivate me to write more!

Also, there's an important question I must ask at the bottom.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just thought you should know.**

* * *

_ It was a dark starless night, clouds covered the sky as far as you can see. I was sitting on my computer peacefully mocking blonde girls on Facebook via Reddit. After a particularly stupid post I felt a chill crawl down my spine and whipped my head around to stare wide-eyed outside my window. _

_ In the distance I could see Tokyo Tower looming darkly over the surrounding buildings. It seemed to beckon me towards it and I followed, grabbing my jacket and putting on my sneakers I left the house. As if in a trance time passed by and without my knowledge I had reached the tower. As expected, the area was deserted but surprisingly there was not even a single guard around._

_ I touched the door on impulse and it opened, even seeming to usher me inside. At the end of the lobby I saw a small glowing light. As I came closer it revealed itself to be the button for the elevator. As if noticing my presence the doors opened. I stepped inside and was glad for the light provided as the darkness in the lobby now became apparent and made me slightly shiver. The doors closed, and if a destination had already been set, the elevator began to lurch upwards._

_ It was eerily silent, not even a tune of cheesy elevator music filled the silence. I shifted awkwardly in an attempt to distract myself, not knowing what else to do. After a few grueling minutes the familiar ping of having reached the desired floor was heard. I looked at the number and noted that this was the top floor, or at least as far as the elevator would go. _

_Stepping out of the elevator, I was once more submersed in darkness. Disturbing thoughts welled up in my find, making a drop of sweat dribble down my neck. I looked around. Again I saw a light, this time the glowing green sign of an exit situated above a door. I walked up to it and read the sign illuminated by the light that said 'Stairs'. It appeared that I was to walk further up. I opened the door and cautiously entered the staircase, a sigh of relief escaping my lips at the light as I began my way to the roof._

_I opened the door. What awaited me on the other side, some twenty yards away, was an elephant. On top of Tokyo Tower. I'm sure I had an incredulous look on my face at this point. I walked forward, slowly and carefully, observing the eerily calm creature staring back at me. As I got closer I could see distinct markings on the skin and morphed figures. On its back were two large growths that jutted out familiarly. I paused in my stride and stared contemplatively into its eyes for a moment before crouching into a battle stance. I don't know why but it just felt correct to do so. The elephant followed suit._

_One moment we are frozen in each other's gaze, in the next we are locked in battle. I was on the defensive, dodging its tusks and charges and jumping away as it was about to stomp on the ground. I was surprised by the sturdiness of the roof and the lack of awareness from the surrounding areas, but I remained strangely calm. For some reason felt as if at that moment only the two of us existed, that our surroundings would ignore all that we did or planned to do, in consideration. I found an opening and thrust my fist forward, landing a secure hit in my target area. A few moments passed in silence before the elephant bowed its head in defeat. I bowed to him in return in thanks for the battle._

_Suddenly a substance began to materialize around the defeated warrior, jello-like in consistency and clear in color. It alarmed me but again I remained calm and composed, as if the situation was not abnormal in the least. A bright light shined and where the large creature once stood was just a parcel._

_I went to pick it up and covered my eyes momentarily, time and space seeming to return to their previous position. Dawn had already passed and the sun rose high into the sky. Disregarding the nagging feeling in the back of my head I opened the package to find a bowl of jello, the edible kind, and a large paper-like leaf with a message scrawled onto it in neat, elegant writing._

_A loud noise interrupted my thoughts and drew my attention to the bustling down below, the sudden realization shocking me out of my reverie. I closed my eyes at the predicament and opened them in confusion once the city sounds were replaced with the rustling of trees in the wind. I looked up and saw the school gates in front of me, open and unguarded for some reason, and began to make my way while relishing in the gift I had received._

"And that is why I was late for class today." I announced. Silence filled the classroom as I finished my story, some students admiring my bravery while others just sat engrossed in the story. I smiled proudly at my public speaking ability and awaited Kakashi-sensei's verdict. He stared at me lazily, his most treasured book hanging limply from his hand.

Then shifting, he spoke, "Well, points for creativity. But your still getting detention."

"But why?!" I half-whined with a lazy drawl.

"Because you strolled into class half an hour late casually eating a bowl of jello." He remarked, "But for letting me not have to teach for ten minutes I'll ignore all of the illegal things that you 'did' in your story. Now, today we're doing vocab…" I tuned him out after that.

I slumped in my chair at my luck and accepted everyone's praise and pity with a nod while pouting at the situation. I stared at my desk and took another bite of my snack before pausing, _'Wait, where did I get this in the first place?'_ I blinked and then returned to eating, my dream must have just affected my cravings this morning. Then I paused again.

How did I get to school today? I looked down as I thought and noticed my clothes, or more specifically, my pajamas. I do _not_ wear pajamas to school. A sigh escaped my lips a headache made itself known. I grabbed my head with one hand and stuck the other in my pocket, feeling my hand close around a paper. I pulled out a large crumpled up leaf of some sort and read the message, _"Thank you for the bout. I hope to do it again sometime."_

Suddenly a pounding ache filled my senses and I laid my head down on the desk to rest. I stayed like that for a few moments, frozen in place. Then slowly I sat back up, my posture straighter, my form more refined, my eyes more wise, and chuckled silently, _"Me as well, my friend."_

* * *

Okay, here's my question: should I bundle all of the Naruto oneshots from this challenge into one mutlichapter drabble, or should I leave them separate? There will be some other fandoms I will write about as well.

If you didn't understand some parts of the story, PM me and I will explain. :)


End file.
